This is the Place
by AJ96AB
Summary: James saying goodbye to the place that he called home. Please review and let me know what you think.


It was their home, it was huge and hundreds of other people lived in it but their home it was.

It was where he fell in love with the love of his life, the light that enables him to see in the dark, the other half of his soul Lily Evans. It was in this place with the grand arches and ancient halls that after years of chasing and begging she finally said yes. This was the place that gave him one of the greatest things in his life, his Lily flower. Being with her finally was everything he imagined and more. James could see the rest of his life with Lily, when he looks into her eyes he sees everything, everything that they could have and he wants it all, he wants the house with white fence and the cat ' just to annoy Sirius' the kids, the kids he wants to teach them all he knows, about Quidditch, the ways to avoid getting caught after and spectacular prank and other important patently stuff.

It was in this place that he found his brothers, his family for all intense and purposes.

Peter the little brother that he never knew that he wanted. The boy that he sometimes even now still saw as that scared and little if kind of chubby first year. Wormtail though afraid of his own shadow and even rats before he became one, he was always there when it really mattered, when they got caught when they did a risky but amazing prank or when one of them 'Sirius' did something utterly stupid.

Remus the gentle soul with a beastly side, but one of the nicest people that anyone anywhere will ever met. Remus is the one that James always has and always will make sure is looked after, whether its making sure that he had enough chocolate at that time of the month or enough blankets on his bed even in the summer. Maybe its because of what happened to Remus when he was young that changed his live forever or maybe its just the way Remus was always making you feel like you need to care for him, the git.

And Sirius, if their was a definition of a brother James was pretty sure Sirius would be it, I mean he even calls James's parents mum and dad for christ sake and the dude lives in his house, steals his clothes and food. The blokes quite annoying really., but you got love him. Sometimes James looks back at when he first meet that eleven year old with amazing hair or so Sirius said and the thoroughly Black grey eyes and wonders what would have happend if the hat choose differently and put Sirius in the house that was tradition for the rest of his family, would they still be friends probably not, would James still have Remus and Peter without Sirius he didn't think so and who would he have been, with completely different friends, a completely different live. Thank god it never happened.

Yeah, this was the place that gave him all that, it made him who he was today and who he will be for the rest of he life. This was the place and the people that are in it that took him when he was but a young wizard who was used to getting his own way and showed him that not everyone was as lucky as him growing up and other people they matter.

He had walked these halls a hundred times and become familiar with the faces that he saw every day. He walked these halls with his friends joking around and not knowing anything of whats happening in the world in that moment than been there with them having fun and making people laugh being, the Marauders.

This place was magical in its self, with the ghost, the moving stairs, the spells, the witches and the wizards and everything eles that goes with it.

This was the place that made them, the place that they called home it was where they became who they are and now they were leaving it, going on with their lives, when they leave this year they will not be coming back next September, and that scared the hell out of James, would everything still be the same would he still have his brothers, his Lily. What will happen when they leave this place, he didn't know but the school and the professors that taught here had hopefully made them ready for it, whatever it is.

This is the place

Hogwarts


End file.
